


An Irresistible Force of Cheerfulness

by eanor



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Polar Bears are brilliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason polar bears are brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irresistible Force of Cheerfulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impulsereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader/gifts).



> Written for [impulsereader](http://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsereader/pseuds/impulsereader) as part of my ["Request a Drabble"-Meme](http://eanor.livejournal.com/20701.html) (still spots open, even though I'm filling them at a glacial pace at the moment). Rather late, sorry for that! Thanks to my beta musical_lottie. :)  
> Comments and criticism are always very welcome! Enjoy! :)

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Mu-um, happy birthday to you!”

“Go away, Arthur.”

“But Mum, it’s your –“

“I know!” Carolyn sighed. “I know. I wish I didn’t.”

“Oh, why would you say that? Birthdays are brilliant!”

“Not when you’re above a certain age and you just got divorced on top of that. Now, go and find someone else to douse with your cheerfulness.”

“Don’t you want to see the birthday cake I made for you? Here it is! TA-DA!”

“Is this a biscuit underneath the wax of all the candles you stuck on top of it?”

“It is! I didn’t have enough space for all of the candles, though, but I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind. Do you?”

“Not particularly. There are quite enough candles as it is.”

“Brilliant!”

“Anyway, you shouldn’t have bothered with a cake or a cake-like structure at all. I said I didn’t want to celebrate my birthday.”

“Ah, but you didn’t mean that, did you?”

“Didn’t I?”

“No! Everybody loves birthdays! Plus, I thought we could go to the zoo later. And I’ve never met anyone who didn’t love the zoo!”

“Which part of _‘I don’t want to celebrate my birthday’_ sounded like _‘I want to go to the zoo’_ to you?”

“But they have polar bears! Polar bears are brilliant.”

“Well, if I must go with you...”

“Brilliant! This will be such a fun birthday, you’ll see.”


End file.
